In Search of the Elements
by undertaker99999
Summary: The dragon realms are finally at peace and Spyro and Cynder are enjoying every second of it, But when Satan rises from hell, and a lone hero must stop him, The world goes into Chaos. rewrite CynderXSpyro


**Alright, all you who thought that this was never gonna happen, shame for shame. I'm not gonna stop this story...but now I have several stories I have to work on at **

**once. But nevertheless, lets get started in the remake of my most popular story!**

**And, also I will list all the changes from the original to the rewrite.**

**But now, welcome to a small part of my twisted mind...**

* * *

A young black dragon walked down a dirt path. He was black with a blue underbelly and wings. The way his horns are arranged are strikingly similar to Cynder's, his tail blade is also exactly the same. He has bags under his eyes that make him look like he hardly sleeps, but in reality, you would have no idea.

He looked up to the sky and thought in an accent that has to be near the British Isles. _"damn, its almost night now...I'm going to have to fly" _he shook his head, spread his wings and thought _"ancestors help us if I'm to late"_

As he flew he looked to the distance. The Dragon Temple loomed in the distance, but even bigger than that, stood a new land mark, Hell's Mountain, the lair of his former master, Lucifer. He fought back his emotions as the horrible memories flew passed.

* * *

Spyro and Cynder lied next to each other, tails intertwined and wings wrapped around each other. They have been lying there for hours. Maybe days for all they knew. Spyro nuzzled closer to Cynder and she nuzzled closer to him. They wanted nothing but to be within each others loving embrace until the end of time. Secretly, they both knew this was impossible.

So, Spyro decided to try something that involves the most balls in the world. Rubbing his tail against the lady parts of a former dark general. Surprisingly, she reacted well. By that I mean, she mounted him. Pinning him down with both paws behind his head in one paw rubbing his _manly parts_ with her other.

Spyro let out a surprised gasp. She went close to Spyro's ear and whispered "now Spy-Spy, its time to see who the man in the relationship is"

As she continued to rub him, his little buddy came out to play, after that, she started to stroke him, up and down slowly, and teasingly. His body trembled and shook from the held back pressure and pleasure. Cynder licked her lips, her forked tongue dancing off every fang.

She teasingly made her way down his body and went to his member, first she licked it up and down, soaking it with the sweet juices that Spyro has come to love. While this was happening, a certain flying glow stick happened to fly in. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE ANCESTORS!" he yelled before fainting. Sparx was always a pansy...

Cynder started to put Spyro's dragonhood into her maw and bobbed up and down. Not stopping until he just came to the edge, then she stopped.

"W-why?" he started.

"It's my turn" she replied huskily. Rolling onto her back and exposing her wet entrance. Spyro's heart raced as he went to his instinct(more like extensive use of the internet...)

and started to go down on the dragoness. His tongue teasingly danced around it while he dug his claws into her backside. She let out a load moan...big mistake.

They heard load foot stomps running down the halls of the dragon temple. They stopped, and attempted to get the smell out of the room.

"Oh shit! Shit! What do we do?" Spyro yelled

"LIE!" Cynder yelled back, running to her shelves to get a vile, filled with blood at that, she poured it over her sheets and sat there. When Cyril burst through the doors, he was met to quite the scene. Sparx passed out on the floor, Cynder's blood stained sheets, and Spyro sitting in the corner like a duck in view of his brothers on a wall next to a shotgun.

"What happened..." he started, knowing exactly everything.

"Umm, I had my period..." Cynder said, a bit embarrassed.

"really now?"

"um, yes..." she darted her eyes back and forth, looking every where but the ice guardian's eyes.

"Since when did reptiles have those?" He arched an eyebrow.

"um.. they don't."

"then what happened?"

"Err...SPYRO STABBED ME!"

Spyro's eyes got as wide as a fat man's eyes when he sees cake. "Don't you sell me out you harlot!"

"Harlot? Do you even know what that means?" Cynder yelled back.

"NO!"

Volteer came out of nowhere"Harlot, noun, meaning-"

"SHUT UP VOLTEER!" every one but Sparx yelled, he was just foaming at the mouth. Which is...good...right? Yeah...

"Everyone shut up!" a British black dragon yelled from the window. He flew in and collapsed. We all know him as Deacon**(A/N: all my peeps rise up!)**

Every dragon in the room except for Cyril looked confused. "well its about time you showed up!"

"Sorry sire, you know how tired I get doing, well, anything." the strange dragon said, still gasping for air.

"Oh its alright" Cyril looked around to all the confused faces "Oh where are my manners? Everyone, this is Deacon. Deacon, this is everyone"

"*snore*...*snore*" Deacon, not really replied.

"Um, Is he quite alright?" Volteer asked

"yes, yes, he's just a fan of sleeping." Cyril responded. "Lets take him to Terrador and Ignitus, shall we?"

* * *

"Hm, this is very odd. A dragon who uses sleep to his advantage?" Ignitus thought out loud.

"Well, I could think of a few ways for him to fight" Terrador replied.

"Yeah, after all, Morpheus, Oneiroi, and Hypnos used sleep, I just combined all thre of their powers." Deacon said, awaking suddenly. He looked over to Spyro and Cynder and smiled "I know what you two did"

"what?" Cynder said "You better not tell what happened!"

"Did I say I meant that? Or did I mean something else?" Deacon raised an eyebrow, some green mist escaping from his maw.

"Wh-wha?" was all Cynder could say. She looked enraged at being outsmarted so quickly

"_hmm, I like this guy" _Sparx thought. _"he can get in people's heads, that's amazing"_

"By the way, Spyro? Your boner's still showing" Deacon said while covering the whole room in his mist,

"Oh shi-!" Cynder covered his mouth. Sparx burst out laughing while Spyro turned red. Terrador made an earthquake with his laugh while the other guardians stifled only a small laugh.

"Cynder, Spyro, your going to need to talk to me." Volteer said, holding a book titled _"the wonders of sex"_

Now, saying that they weren't scared, is like saying BP didn't fuck up the Gulf of Mexico.

_Hours later..._

"I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE STOP READING!" Spyro yelled, on his, erm, knees? Begging Volteer to stop.

"But I haven't even gotten to the semen! Now, where was I? Ah yes. _The ejaculatory system of the male dragon is a wonderful, pleasurable experience. The one and onl-_" Everyone screamed and yelled to stop, except for the guardians, and Spyro, and Cynder, and Deacon. Ok only Sparx did! we all know he's a pussy...

"Ok, before I need brain bleach, let me tell you why I'm here." Deacon said, standing up, and becoming serious. "There is an evil out there greater than Malefor, so much more powerful that he actually _controlled_ Malefor. I know this, because I was tricked into serving this man."

"who is he?" Spyro asked cautiously.

"He goes by many names, Satan, the Devil, Hades, Beelzebub, the Beast. But he prefers Lucifer." Deacon trembled for a second, showing fear for this...creature. "He made it to where I'm the only one who can defeat him, but I'm not strong enough."

"Why can only you beat him?" Cynder joined in.

Deacon stood up on his haunches and showed the symbol of his old master, an upside down pentagram with "666" in the middle, all written in red on his underbelly.

The eyes of Ignitus got so wide, you could see his retinas. "No...the apocalypse is upon us..."

"not if we can stop him" Deacon said

"which is near hopeless" Sparx spoke up "you said it yourself"

"No, you don't know the full extent of my powers."

"Prove it then. Show me"

"When I fall asleep, shoot me with any elemental attack you can, then stand back"

As he said, he passed the fuck out. First up, Terrador charged up an earth bullet the size of Deacon and shot it at him. The rock stopped right before Deacon and started to glow black. Black smoke covered the ball and dragged it into Deacon's body. Deacon shot up and launched an equally sized earth bullet to Terrador before rolling into a rock ball and running him down. Did I mention that all happened at the blink of an eye?

Spyro, blinking rapidly said "how is that not strong enough to beat this guy?"

Deacon looked like he wanted to face palm "look at this you bloody twat, this is Satan we're talking about, the rebellion angel, the one who spoke against God to his _face_"

"good point, but how can we help? You said only you can beat him"

"I mean that only I can finish him off, kill him. But you guys can still hurt him"

"ok then, where do we start?"

* * *

**okay, finally chapter 1, only a month late. **

**The changes in this compared to the original.**

**1)A lemon, I originally wanted one in this chapter from the beginning but every one I wrote was just pure rubbish. So I scrapped it. I even tried to get Audoro of the Dragons to write one for me!**

**2)length: this is shorter than the original, but has twice the information, if you didn't notice, I covered three chapters in one here. Adding to the overall length of the story. **

**3)less humor, its still here, but not as much**

**4)Deacon's now British, I wanted this at first, but decided to make him sound more like Ross from friends. But after writing another story with Deacon(son of the sleep god), I fell in love with British Deacon! Actually inspiring the rewrite.**

**5) Deacon's not a sleepy Jesus, in the original, he was invincible. Nothing beat him. Now, he's more centered, he has weakness, doubts, he's more like his creator, me.**

**6) Lucifer is now Satan, he's still gonna be called Lucifer, but he's now the ultimate evil**

**7) Finally, in the years since I've written this, I myself have gotten darker. Less, happy, more real. So, using Satanic backgrounds, evil things, it showed a scarier, demonic evil. Not just some random red fuck with anger issues based off Tenacious D's Beelzebub.**

**And that's all! Enjoy some dark twistedness next time! Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**oh and little fun fact, this stories title, In Search of the Elements, was inspired by an album series from Buckethead. the "In Search of the" series**


End file.
